por un conejo
by faty-chan
Summary: solo fue curiosidad, por perseguir al conejo, pero gracias a esa aventura pude conocerte. [pasen y lean]


**Aclaración: **Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z **No **me pertenece sola la trama

**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z"

**Palabras escritas:** 919

**Otra cosa:**** tienen 7 años n.n**

**Por un conejo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Dónde estamos?.-escuche que Momoko preguntaba desorientada.

-no lo sé.- respondió Kaoru levantándose del suelo y sacudirse el pantalón, hice lo mismo que mi amiga azabache, me sacudí la falda y mire a mi alrededor maravillada, aun que este lugar es extraño no le quita lo bello, había arboles con sus hojas de un color verde vivo y el césped no se quedaba atrás iluminándose con las pequeñas gotas del roció que todavía quedaban.

-¡miren!.- exclamo Momoko señalando un árbol cerca de nosotras, se acerco a él y empezó a escalar tratando de llegar a un huevo de chocolate -. Casi llego… un poco más

-Momoko vamos.- dijo Kaoru.

-pero Kaoru… mira qué grande es ¡lo quiero!

-sí, si lo que tu digas

escuche un ruido cerca de los arbustos recordando que antes de despertar en este desconocido lugar, estaba persiguiendo a un conejo rubio, dejando de lado a mis amigas que discutían me acerque al arbusto que se movía de vez en cuando, ya cerca de este vi que se asomaban un par de orejas rubias, sonriendo rodeé el arbusto, grite del susto, escuche el impacto de Momoko contra el suelo y a Kaoru riendo, un segundo después se acercaban corriendo donde estaba mientras yo miraba atónita lo que tenía enfrente mío.

-¡¿Qué paso?!.- pregunto alarmada Momoko, yo solo señale al chico que tenía enfrente de mí.

-y que tiene es un chico que solo tiene unas orejas y cola de conejo.- dijo Momoko, unos segundos después analizando las palabras que había dicho-. ¡Un chico con cola y orejas de conejo!

-si no griten, es normal que yo tenga esto ¿Saben? Y… ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen?.- pregunto curioso el chico rubio de mirada celeste como el mar-. Bueno me llamo Boomer ¿Y ustedes?

-ella es Miyako, ella Kaoru y yo soy Momoko.- respondió por las tres-. ¿Y porque estas vestido de conejo?

-¿Eh? Por aquí es normal nosotros somos los conejos de pascua

-¿Nosotros? ¿Hay otros? ¿Conejos de pascua? ¿Acaso estás loco?.- pregunto Kaoru, mientras lo perseguíamos al árbol de antes.

-umm, si hay otros, si yo soy uno de ellos y no, no estoy loco.- respondió a cada pregunta que le había hecho Kaoru mientras subía al árbol que antes había estado Momoko -. Y acá hay una prueba

-¿hiciste ese huevo?.- pregunte curiosa, él me miro y sonrió, siento un calor en mis mejillas, ¿me ruboricé? espero que no se me note.

- sí, mis hermanos y yo los fabricamos pero Butch me los escondió

-¿y quién es Butch?.- pregunte mientras otra vez caminábamos hacia otro jardín encontrándonos con una pelinegro jugando con una gallina.

-es el.- señalo acusadoramente Boomer.

-si sé que soy hermoso.- dijo arrogantemente el azabache de ojos verdes.

-¡hey Butch viste a Boomer!.-Grito un chico de ojos rojos y gorra del mismo color que se asomaban las orejas rojas de este.

-si ¿no lo ves?

-ah tienes razón y… ¿Por qué hay humanas aquí?

-no se Brick las encontré cuando buscaba mis huevos de chocolate que cierto pelinegro me escondió.- respondió Boomer mirando al tal Butch de forma acusadora.

-bueno….-dijo pensativo Brick-. Las podemos ayudar si ustedes nos ayudan a nosotros

-mmm bueno.- respondió Momoko.

-¡yo quiero a la marimacha!.- grito Butch señalando a Kaoru.

-ya verás conejo de cuarta cuando te atrape ¡no tendrás mas orejas!.- grito Kaoru corriendo atrás de Butch mientras este se reía.

-bueno pelirroja acompáñame.- dijo Brick ignorando la escena presenciada anteriormente.

-Bueno...- dije nerviosa-. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-me podrías ayudar a encontrar los demás huevos que me escondió Butch eso sería una gran ayuda.- dijo sonriente solo asentí y acto seguido me agarro la mano, me sonroje y mire para otro lado.

Caminado un rato encontramos tres huevos mas, vi a los lejos a Momoko dándole de comer a las gallinas y… ¿comiendo chocolate? Mire para el otro lado y visualicé a Kaoru que todavía perseguía a Butch, sentí que me agarraban la mano y me di vuelta y me encontré con Boomer.

-toma.- me extendió su mano mostrando un pedazo de chocolate-. Lo hice yo espero que te guste

-gracias.- lo acepte gustosa y mordí un pedazo, sintiendo que todo me daba vueltas y la oscuridad, solo eso veía oscuridad, siento que me zarandean y que me llaman, trato de escuchar mejor y abro lentamente mis ojos.

-hey ¿estás bien?.- pregunto un chico rubio y de ojos celeste, asentí agarrándome la cabeza desorientada.

-hey creo que esta está muerta.- escuche decir busque la fuente del comentario y encontré a un chico de cabellera azabache y ojos color verdes, estaba de cuclillas picando a Kaoru con el dedo índice.

-y ella está diciendo chocolate.- comento un pelirrojo con una gorra de beisbol roja y de unos extraños ojos rojos, mirando a Momoko mientras esta estaba acostada en el césped repitiendo una y otra vez "chocolate" solté una risita, volví mi atención al rubio que tenia adelante, se me hacia conocido.

-Boomer.- el me miro extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿eh? F-fue casualidad jeje.- dije nerviosa y creo que me creyó…

…

Han pasado 9 años y esos tres niños se convirtieron en nuestros mejores amigos y quien sabe que más, cuando se acerca la fecha de pascua siempre recuerdo ese sueño extraño, siempre digo que tal vez fue por buscar tantos huevos de chocolate y por ayudar a Momoko, maniática del chocolate como le dice Brick, pero la verdad es que me divertí y me gane tres amigos, tal vez fue casualidad o el destino ¿Quién sabe?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de Autora: hola! n.n espero que les haya gusta y… ejem si hay algo mal... ¡Tengo escusa! No entendí bien asique esto es lo que pude hacer , Jek espero que este todo en regla **

**Es mi primer one-shot ¡no me maten por favor!**

**Y… ¡feliz pascua! n.n Adelantado **

**Espero que les haya gustado y ¡espero sus Reviews!**

**¡Bye! ¡Mata ne!**


End file.
